


HP BNHA AU

by dollsqueen, UnderPlumLust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Hizashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsqueen/pseuds/dollsqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderPlumLust/pseuds/UnderPlumLust
Summary: This is just a collection of short ideas that come to mind for my group's HP BNHA AU. My character is Shouta Aizawa.  UnderPlumLust's character is Hizashi Yamada. Marked explicit for the occasional Erasermic.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Details about Shouta Aizawa

Professor Shouta Aizawa was the head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was not a man to be trifled with. His Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were known for their difficulty; and he sure as hell didn't abide by slackers. If he thought you were up to the task, then he damn well made sure you worked your hardest.

Unlike a lot of the other professors, he didn't really care for robes; his time as an auror had made him wary of the item. Too many times he'd seen colleagues taken down by villains grabbing robes and pulling them down. No. He preferred shirts and pants over robes.

He made no secret from the students about his marriage to the charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House, Professor Hizashi Yamada. Some days it was that man alone that got him through the gruelling trials of hormonal, angsty teenagers. His biggest trial was his adoptive son, Hitoshi Shinsou. The two argued constantly, with Hizashi having to remind Shouta often that Shinsou was just a child, and that Shouta should stop acting like one.

As well as being the head of Slytherin, and teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Aizawa held the duelling club for his students. He wanted them to always be prepared for all eventuality.

Shouta was covered in many battle scars; most from his time as an auror, some from students messing up in class, but the most notable scar he had was a deep scar along his ribs. But that's a story for another time.


	2. Classroom Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many times Shinsou fought against Aizawa in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Mage and Bee for giving me a beautiful insight into their characters <3
> 
> I don't own these characters, and even these stories aren't canon within our own fanon AU, just the ramblings of a crazy lady :)

His jaw twitched in anger. He did not just watch him try and throw a patronus to block Midoryia's jinx. Not again; he was looking at that bloody loud blonde again. It's always a loud blonde.

"Hitoshi Shinsou. 10 points from Gryffindor for that poor excuse of a defence strategy," he snapped at the purple haired boy, glaring harshly at him.

The teen turned and glared back at his adoptive father. Well... Professor at the moment. "You're being unfair," he griped, "Denki made a similar mistake only ten minutes ago and no points were taken from Hufflepuff. So why are points being taken Gryffindor,".

Of course he'd bring up that goddamn blonde. "If I took points from Hufflepuff every time that Kaminari made a mistake, then Hufflepuff would constantly be in minus points," he sneered. 

He ignored the flinch from the Hufflepuff, his eye contact not breaking with his son. "You're really going to be an asshole just because I used the wrong spell?!" Shinsou snapped.

"Detention, after dinner. My office," Shouta said. 

"Da-"

"Professor Shouta,"

"Sir-"

"Sit down. Kirishima, I want you to try and disarm Bakugo," Shouta said, turning his back on Shinsou. This was definitely going to be an argument later. His own loud blond was most definitely going to give him shit for this tonight.

Kirishima glanced between Shinsou and Professor, before moving to the centre of the room with Bakugou. Hopefully one day in the future they could have one class without a family argument.


	3. Classroom Argument continued

Hizashi sighed, moving swiftly down the corridors towards the office on the third floor. This wasn't the first time a house elf had come to him and suggested he go to Professor Aizawa's office, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time this week.

What had happened between Shouta and Hitoshi this time?

He opened the office door and slipped inside to see his husband and adoptive son glaring at each across the desk, neither looking their cool and collected selves.

"It was a stupid mistake and you deserved the points you lost,"

"You treat me harsher than any other student in the class. It's not fair!"

"You're smarter than any other student in the class. You should know better,"

"What you said about Denki was totally out of line! Who do you think you are embarrassing him like that in front of everyone?!"

Aizawa's glare grew harsher as he grabbed his wand. Okay, time to step in before things turned nasty.

Striding over to his husband, he moved behind his desk and gently squeezing his hip. "Come on Shou," he said gently, resting his chin against his shoulder. "Maybe you should be going a little easier on the boys in class," he said.

He felt, rather than saw his husband relax against him. The hard expression never left his face though.

"Fine..." he huffed, finally sitting down at his desk and grabbing the book he'd been reading previously, a book that Hizashi had given him.

"I'm not giving you the points back, but I guess you don't have to finish your detention..." he muttered, staring down at the pages of his book.

Hizashi looked up and winked Shinsou, nodding for him to leave. He'd talk to Shouta about all this once he was calmer.

Another day in the Aizawa-Yamada household...


	4. A Long Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi and Shouta struggle with grading papers.

Rather than sitting in his office he saw students in, Shouta was sat at his desk in the small office in his living quarters. It was easier to sit at home, with his desk next to Hizashi's, rather than alone in his work office.

He rubbed at his face, looking down at his marking pile he had in front of him. This was going to be Hell; these children clearly hadn't listened to a word he'd been saying. These kids didn't seem to know shit about Hinkypunks, even though he'd been teaching them about the sodding creatures all term.

Shouta glanced over at Hizashi's desk. At least his marking pile wasn't as high as his husbands; he had told the Ravenclaw over and over not to put off his marking, it only made things more stressful for him in the long run.

He admired the male so much, he always had more patience with the students than he did. He never lost his temper when one of them used the wrong charm.

With a quick wordless and wandless Accio, his usual yellow blanket came flying into the office. He wrapped it around himself. Maybe a quick nap before he continued marking would be a good idea....Surely one of these students had listened to his lectures.

~*~

Shouta woke to the sound of Hizashi throwing himself down into his desk chair, huffing loudly. Why did he always have to be so loud?

"These kids couldn't spell their own names without looking in the dictionary," the Ravenclaw whined, making Shouta smile a little. At least it wasn't just his class the students were struggling in then.

"Now you know how I feel. Ms Ashido has called Hinkypunks "Hunkiddy Pinks" throughout this entire essay," he snorted.

Without being asked, Shouta summoned two mugs and filled them both with hot sweet tea, just how Hizashi liked it.

"Thank you, my love," he sighed softly, watching the dark haired male for a moment.

Time to continue marking.


	5. Explusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Shouta likes to expel students!

Staring at the boy in front of him, he tried to stop the look of pure disgust from crossing his face. This teenager really was abhorrent.

"As your head of house, Professor Nezu has left if to me to decide your punishment," Aizawa said, staring, unblinking, at the boy.

A ginger kneazle looked up from the corner of the room, stretching and getting up from one of the many pet beds scattered around the castle. If Shouta was there, there was a good chance his familiar Rasmus wasn't far away. Rasmus stared at his master for a moment before leaping from the floor, onto Shouta's lap, turning his gaze onto the student too.

"Oh come on sir, I didn't really do anything that bad! All I wanted to do was get a quick peak into the girls dormitories. Is that really such a -"

Mineta stopped talking when he spotted the glare from his head of house.

Shouta took a moment to scratch Rasmus's ears, listening to the rumble coming from the creatures chest.

"You are not what the Slytherin house needs. Pack your bags. I've organised for the train to pick you up in one hour. I've informed your parents,". 

Mineta began to complain, his face going as pale as one of the castle ghosts.

"Go pack. You are not welcome here," he said before standing and holding the door open for the ex student to leave.

Hopefully the female students would feel safer from now on.


	6. Hogsmede and Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another famous Shinsou Aizawa argument

Grabbing his black and yellow scarf, Shinsou pulled it on hurriedly, finding his dragon skin gloves to go with it.

"Okay I'm off to Hogsmede, I'll see you later!"

Both Shouta and Hizashi looked up; one male smiling brightly while the other frowned.

"Okay have fun, have you got enough money?" Hizashi asked.

Shinsou nodded; he'd been saving up his allowance all year to be able to buy Christmas presents for his family.... And Denki of course. 

"I'm meeting Denki at the gates so I'm gonna head off," he nodded.

"Hold it," Shouta said, sitting up, making Shinsou turn back to him and Hizashi frown.

"Have you finished all your homework?"

"I don't have any,"

"Well seeing as I gave you an extra curricular essay to do a four foot scroll on the purposes of wolfsbane, I think we both know that's a lie," he growled.

"Your essay isn't due until Monday. I have time to go out and still properly prepare and complete it,"

"That's not the point! We had an agreement that you'd finish all your homework before any extra curricular activities,"

"Oh so my boyfriend is an extra curricular activity now?!"

"Your boyfriend is a waste of space who you shouldn't be wasting money on for Christmas!"

"Shou- " Hizashi started to say, trying to stop the argument before it escalated too far. But he was a little too late for that.

Shinsou's face transformed into one of pure neutrality, standing rigidly in place.

"Well if that's how you feel, maybe I won't waste any money on gifts for anyone this Christmas. Maybe I'll just stay here in the school grounds with the other students who aren't going home. It's not like I have family to go home to anyway,".

Ouch. That one stung both Hizashi and Shouta.

"Fine. Get out and go spend time with the blonde idiot," he snapped, losing his cool with the teen. "See if I care,".

Hizashi was going to lose his whole family if he didn't run some damage control.


	7. Damage Control

The slam of the door resonated through their house as Shouta stormed off to the kitchen, Rasmus trotting after him. So Hizashi was going to get some anger cooking out of this at least. He wasn't going to let his husband off that easily though.

Hizashi waited until all sharp knives were no longer spelled to be working, and food - it looked like it was a Cajun sausage tray bake - was in the oven and cooking. Shouta was just about to start angrily washing up when Hizashi made his move.

"That can wait, go sit down in the living room,"

"I'm tidying up after myself,"

"I said go and sit. _Now_ ,"

Hizashi didn't use that tone outside of their bedroom very often. Ah damn, he'd really fucked up hadn't he? The dark haired male put down the knives beside the sink and moved to sit in his usual armchair in the living room, Hizashi following close behind.

Once both sat in the living room, Hizashi turned to his husband and sighed.

"You've got to stop this,"

"I don't know what you me-"

Shouta stopped mid sentence when Hizashi muttered a quick Silencio.

"You are going to listen to me Shouta Aizawa because I swear on Merlin's beard that you are going to lose Hitoshi, and then you are going to lose me if you continue on like this,"

That was enough to make Shouta sit up and may attention.

"You two arguing over little shit all the time, that's fine, I can get that. You don't like that he purposely didn't pick your house because of Slytherin's reputation while he was being sorted. And you're right, he should know better than to make mistakes in class, because you work that boy to be the best of his ability; I've seen you do it with other students too. There is no way Amajiki would be on his way to Auror training if you hadn't ridden him so hard. But you've got to lay off of Denki, Shou. That's his boyfriend,".

Hizashi sighed and Accio'd over some tea, pouring them both a mug full. Shouta was trying to open his mouth to talk, but Hizashi's charms weren't exactly easy to break free from.

"I know you think he's distracting our boy from his studies; I've noticed the slip in his grades too and I've given him detention for subpar essays too. You are right, he should know better than to let his work drop like that. But attacking Denki like that, especially in front of the whole class of students like that isn't going to help. You're just going to push Hitoshi further away from us,".

The blonde leaned over the back of the sofa, grabbing a green and blue leather bound book, before moving to situate himself in Shouta's lap. The Slytherin immediately wrapped an arm around the Ravenclaw's waist, pulling him closer.

On further inspection, it wasn't a book exactly, but a photo album. Hizashi opened it up near the middle; pictures of a younger Shouta and Hizashi moving around, ones from their wedding day, the day Shouta proposed, holidays they'd bee on together. And right near the front, were pictures of the two boys in their school robes, holding hands and walking through Hogsmede.

"This one was taken by Nemuri," Hizashi said with a soft smile. "Even though you two were in the same house, she used to warn me about you. That you'd hold me back; that my intelligence far outweighed yours and that I was destined for great things. That Slytherins were destined to be pariahs, outcast by society. If I had listened to every horrid thing people said about us, we wouldn't be where we are today. Do you really think Hitoshi needs that too? He is a smart kid, and as long as you ride him to keep his grades up, he'll do okay. But don't pick on his boyfriend. We lost friends and family that continued to do that to us; is that what you want for him as well?".

Hizashi finally removed the Silencio from his husband, who sighed. "I'll talk to him and apologise,".

"That's my Slytherin,".


	8. Apology Owl

Shinsou laid curled around Denki, trying to get some rest in the Hufflepuff dorm rooms. He had owled Hizashi to let him know he would be sleeping in the dorms tonight, rather than "at home". He just hadn't specified that it was the Hufflepuff, rather than Gryffindor dorms.

He looked down at the sleeping blonde beside him. Denki had spent all day trying to distract him from the argument he'd had with his Dad earlier that day. No, not Dad. Professor Aizawa. He didn't deserve the title of Dad right now.

A light tapping at the window beside Denki's bed made the purple haired boy look up to spot the familiar Crested Owl at the window. "Archimedes," he whispered to himself before getting out of bed.

He carefully opened the window, letting in small owl, who immediately held out his leg. As soon as Shinsou had the note in hand, the Crested Owl took flight again and was lost to the night's sky.

No doubt this was a note telling him he had detention from Professor Aizawa for staying out too late. With a huff he unrolled the scroll, carefully detaching the familiar grey and yellow swirled sealing wax, imprinted with the Aizawa-Yamada seal of a serpent wrapped around a bird.

_I'm sorry._

_If you wan to spend your money and time on Kaminari, of course that's okay. You are both welcome to spend Christmas with us at our home off grounds too._

_Hizashi and I will be leaving for Christmas break by the floo in my office at 10am tomorrow morning. If that is not enough time for you to discuss matters with Denki and his family, then I can come back to collect you. If you'd rather not be around me for Christmas break, then I understand that too._

_I apologise for my stubbornness._

_Dad_

Well. He hadn't expected that when he'd seen Archimedes on the window ledge...

_PS. Ten points from Gryffindor and five points from Hufflepuff. You know you are to sleep in your own bed!_

Okay...Well that was fair.


	9. Scars Part One

Clean out of the showers, Shouta stood in his bedroom with only a towel around his waist.

A scar ran across the teacher's chest; it started just under his left pectoral and arched round to just under his sternum. Even after all these years it was bright red and a little shiny.

Shouta had a lot of scars, most of which he gained from his time working as an auror with the department of mysteries. This scar was different. Zashi had given him this scar.

He still remembered it like it was yesterday.

~*~

Shouta had just started out at Hogwarts, and was even more surly than he ever had been as an auror, and certainly more sullen than he was now. Adjusting to civilian life was hard. What was harder, was getting used to being at his husband's side all hours of the day.

He loved Hizashi very much, but they had fallen into their routine of Zashi being away all term time, and Shou having his own space. Now that they worked in the same place, that was different.

To blow off some steam he'd helped set up the dueling club, it would help teach the students some valuable skills too. Professor Nezu had agreed it was a good idea, and there was no better person to oversee it than the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The day he set up the club though, also happened to be the day he and Zashi had argued about something so inconsequential, that he didn't' even remember what it was now... No, he did remember! They had argued about Shou making one of the Ravenclaws cry so hard that they'd gone running to their head of house. This was back when no one really understood that the harder Shouta pushed a student, the more he had faith in their abilities.

Shouta had just set two children up on the little staged area, two first graders who really didn't know their stuff. But he kept giving them pointers until one finally managed to disarm the other. That's when he spotted his husband stood at the other end of the room; there was no other word for it. Hizashi looked _feral_.

"Get up on the stage," he growled, students turning to look at him as he stepped up to one end of the platform.

"Hizashi what are you doing?"

"You don't get to make my students cry. You're going to prove to me that you can do what you were asking of my Ravenclaws,"

"This is an argument that can wait for a more private setting don't you think?"

"Typical Slytherin. Always trying to slide away at the first sign of trouble,".

That made Shouta stop in his tracks. He certainly wasn't going to take a comment like that laying down. So he stepped up onto the stage whilst indicating that the students stepped back.

"Wandless and wordless magic only. If we're going to do this in front of the students, we're going to show them what can actually be done with hard work," Shouta said, eyes on his husband.

Before he could say anymore though, Hizashi had thrown a spell at him; not one that he had expected either. After their conversations later in the hospital wing, it turns out that Hizashi had been so angry, he had thrown the Baubillious Charm at his husband. A great arch of lightning that hit Professor Aizawa across the side of the chest.

Luckily he'd been able to dodge slightly or he wouldn't have been here to tell the story.

There was blood, of course there had been blood and the smell of singed clothing and flesh.

It had taken six weeks for Aizawa to leave the hospital wing after the injury, with Hizashi agreeing to not come to dueling club again, and to argue with him in private instead of on a stage in front of a lot of students.

~*~

He sighed, getting himself dressed before Hizashi caught him reminiscing about how he'd gotten that scar. He didn't like to upset his husband at the best of times. But certainly not tonight.


	10. Hizashi's Romp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of what Hizashi does when he's alone.

Sighing quietly from behind his desk Hizashi peeked over at his red inked quill with a thought crossing his mind. if in enchant the quill to grade for me perhaps I can get this done faster... the bright idea coming through his brain at lightning speed he grabs his wand quickly and stares at the black and white feather for a moment before "latae rectam" watching the little quill scroll across the pages quickly he sits back happily with his hot tea that Shouta had made him earlier. "This is magnificent. Why didnt I think of this before?" Scrubbing his face gently he looks over at his cuddled up husband and shakes his head quietly, Rasmus laying stretched up next to the fireplace basking it the warm glow of the flames. Looking around he slowly gets up from his desk letting the quill do the work for him as he makes his way out of the home towards the main hall of the building. Hanging left he walks his way down to the forbidden forest with a large grin plastered across his face. Peeking behind himself to make sure he wasn't followed he steps through the break in the trees and begins wandering quietly his good eye looking around the space looking for signs of animal life. A small tune whistled from his lips sounding oddly like an old rock tune.

Meanwhile the quill having finished its task began correcting the hanging portraits in the office with red ink, filling in blank space with the crimson ink as it successfully started writing along the outside edges of books "correcting" authors names.

Standing in a small clearing Hizashi looks around again to check that the coast was clear, pressing his dogwood wand to his throat he cast Silencio on himself before beginning to disrobe. Placing his items in a small tree hollow he looks up at the moon that seemed to be pulsating in his vision. Dropping to his knees his normal happy grin turning feral and dark as his eyes cloud over making the green nearly glow in an otherworldly way. His teeth sharpening to points that would rival Kirishima's before what sounded like a heavy snap of a tree branch broke the silence. A silent whimper escaped him as his limbs extended and his back broke and reformed several times over and over till thick fur began covering him head to toe. His ears began moving and becoming pointed till they reached the top of his head giving him an almost devilish look before his mouth and nose ripped through his skin leaving a muzzle in its place. Flopping to the ground in exhaustion Hizashi looked around slowly for any signs that he had been discovered before slowly getting on all 4's to shake his fur out. Stretching gingerly he begins running the night out.

~Sunrise~

Wandering back from the forest Hizashi's hair was a matted mess, his robes hung disheveled off of him to where he looked as though he had been either in a fight or drinking the night away. Various twigs and leaves stuck up through his golden locks as he attempted to make his way back into the castle as quietly as he could. Peering around corners as though he had broken rules he sneaks his way past the common room for gryffindor before waving at the lovely fat lady with a smile. Sneaking back past the hufflepuff common room he tickled the pear portrait gently till the handle appeared to step into the kitchen in search of something to fill his howling stomach. Chatting quietly with the house elves he snags a few pastries and bids them a good day before walking back to his home where his slumbering husband would probably be passed out in bed still. Walking past early risen students he attempted to not look as though he were doing a walk of shame but the kids as always had formed their own opinions on where exactly the head of Ravenclaw house would sneak off to. Only a handful of teachers knew the truth about where his evening wanderings took him a few times a month. Most students assumed he had a drinking problem or was cheating on his husband with someone from Hogsmede yet none asked for fear of turning his sunny smile downwards.


	11. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you end up in St Mungo’s... again

“Are you stupid?! I could’ve lost you again! You’ve got to stop these stupid missions!”.

It was an argument the healers at St Mungo’s were used to hearing. In fact it was the third time this week they had heard Professor Yamadau yelling at his husband. Luckily for them Auror Aizawa got a private room. The perks of working in the Department of Mysteries.

Aizawa’s chest was bound with tight bandages; from his throat down to his pelvis, and he was levitating just slightly away from the bed. If you removed the bandages you could see the spider web like markings that covered his back.

“Are you even going to tell me what happened?!”

“Zash, you know I can’t-”

“You’re not safe working there! I want you to be safe!”

“Puppy I know but-”

“Don’t start using cute nicknames with me!” The blonde snarled. They must be in a waning gibbous.

“Professor Yamada,”

Both turned to the door where a white mouse transformed into the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.

“May I have a moment alone with your husband?”

Hizashi growled out a quick “Fine,” before storming out of Shouta’s bedroom.

“Professor Nezu,” he sighed as the small teacher moved to beside his bed.

“Your husband is very worried about you. It is affecting his teaching,”.

“I’m very sorry about that-,”

“I need you to listen. Not talk,”. Professor Nezu interrupted.

“We have a recent vacancy at the school. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has decided to go travelling. We will need a replacement and I think you’d fit in perfectly,”.

Aizawa opened his mouth to talk, only shutting it again when the headmaster ignored him in favour of continuing.

“I believe you already know the majority of the teachers very well due to Hizashi. I will also make sure you two have adequate living quarters together. I suggest you accept my offer if you wish to keep your husband happy,” he said pointedly.

Aizawa sighed, looking away and out of the window. Yes. Definitely a waning gibbous.

“I will discuss the matter with my superiors once I am free of this hospital bed,”.

“See that you do,”. And with that, the animagus transformed again and headed for the door.

Working with Hizashi.... that could be interesting.


	12. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of love always appear in stressful situations

He hadn’t meant to lose his temper quite so spectacularly. He was just a child. 

He was safe. No one had been hurt. The lightning hadn’t struck this time.

~*~

“I want you to be prepared for all eventualities. This world isn’t always as safe as school makes it seem. I want you to step forward when I call your names and then I want you to use any of the spells we have learnt this year. This is your final exam so make it count,” Aizawa said as he stepped back toward his desk, calling out pairs test.

It all went to shit with Sero and Kaminari.

The pair started off quite calmly, both attacking and defending perfectly. Both on their way to a E grade easily.

_“Baubillious,”_

That grabbed Shouta’s attention; his face turning white. Out of the end of Sero’s wand arched bright white lightening, heading straight for Kaminari. Why wasn’t the idiot moving out of the way?!

“PROTEGO!” Shouta shouted, so venomously that it threw both students back off their feet and across the classroom.

“What the hell were you thinking?! I said spells I had taught you only!”

“But Professor Yamada taught-”

“Do I look like I’m goddamn Professor Yamada?! Do you know how dangerous that spell is to use on another living creature?! Fifty points from Slytherin!”

“But sir! It’s your hou-”

“Make it sixty and I want to see you in my office for detention every Saturday for the next month! Now get out of my sight!”.

That shut Sero up as he moved for the door just as Aizawa rounded on Kaminari 

“Are you that fucking stupid that you were just going to stand there and let that charm hit you?! Has nothing I have taught you this year sunk into that dense fucking skull of yours?!” He shouted at the teen “ten points from Hufflepuff for your sheer stupidity!”

“Sir-” Kaminari stuttered.

“Dad-” Shinsou added

“Class dismissed, grading with continue next lesson,” Hizashi said firmly as he stepped into the classroom “everyone out. _Now,_.

~*~

“Are you even fucking listening to me?!”

Shouta blinked, shaking the memories from his head. He was safe, so were the students. They were at home.

“Look I’m sorry. I’ve already apologised to Kaminari and to Sero,” he sighed, rubbing his face.

“It’s not good enough! I love him and I can’t watch you continue to hurt him like that!” Shinsou shouted.

Wait. Did he just say?

Shinsou clearly hadn’t meant to say that.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god_ ,” 

“Calm down Hitoshi, it’s okay,”

“I love him! I actually love him!”

Hizashi was stood in the doorway, smirking at the pair.

“He’s got that same panicked look you had when I finally worked up the courage to kiss you after potions class,”

“Oh for- Merlin’s beard now is not the time Hizashi!”

He’d really rather have the angry argument over the angsty teen love right now...


	13. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Room of Requirement often finds two teachers lurking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for UnderPlumLust. I promised you something to cheer you up and here is is <3
> 
> This is the first smutty one shot I have written in a long time. I apologise now xD.

"Shou?"

Aizawa looked up just in time to see his husband pushing his chair back so he could sit in his lap and curl up. He quickly wrapped one arm around his waist, the other absently stroking up and down Hizashi's thigh.

"Hitoshi has Denki staying tonight, so that they don't get in trouble for being in the wrong dorms," Hizashi pouted.

Ah. So that's what was upsetting Hizashi. Both kids being together in their work home meant that they couldn't exactly be alone in their work home...

"Remember the Room of Requirement?" Zashi asked, peering up at the Slytherin, a sly smirk on his face.

_How could he ever forget the times they had spent together in the Room of Requirment._

"The boys better not know about the room," Shouta frowned, making Zashi grin.

"Well how about we go occupy it first,"

Oh. This was Hizashi's real plan huh? He chuckled, kissing the male's temple. "You really need to work on your talk Zash, talking about the kids is literally the least sexy thing in the world,".

He was challenging his silver tongued husband. They both knew it. But Shouta could never resist when Hizashi really started talking.

"Remember the very first time I took you there? We skipped Muggle Studies. That was the first time I sucked you off and baby it was _so good_ , I've never tasted anything quite as addictive as you," he purred, reaching up to nip his neck.

Shouta's breathing hitched, his grip tightening on the male a little as Hizashi continued.

"Then I had you bent over that desk. Actually it looks a lot like this desk..." The blond trailed his fingers over the wood. "But we weren't ready to go that far just yet. We'd only been together a few short months. But you tightened those gorgeous thighs for me and let me cum in between them,".

Hizashi chuckled when Shouta let out an involuntary moan, sucking on his neck for a moment. "Shall we go then?".

The Ravenclaw lifted himself out of his husband's lap and smirked at what he saw. "Bet you wish you wore robes now babe," he said.

Shouta rolled his eyes. "It's on this floor and everyone should be in the Great Hall," he said as he took Hizashi's hand, pulling him towards the Room of Requirement.

After a short amount of pacing, the door appeared and Shouta dragged Hizashi inside, slamming the door and all but launching himself at him.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongue and desperation to get skin on skin contact with the other. Messy and feral, just how they both liked it. 

"Gunna take you straight down my throat till you see stars, Kitten," Hizashi growled as he pushed Shouta against the nearest wall, grinding against him as they tried to pull each other's clothes off.

"Only if you fuck my thighs again, Puppy,"

_Fuck that went straight to Hizashi's dick._

He withdrew his wand, spelling both their clothes into a neat pile before dropping to his knees in front of his husband. 

"Fuck, I love you,"

"Love you too, Shou,"

Hizashi wasted no more time before slowly sinking down on Shouta's dick, adoring the sounds that he eked out of the dark haired man. He stopped when he reached a freckle, just near the base, and flicked his tongue there ever so gently.

" _Fuck, Zash!_ "

Yes. It was worth doing that every single time.

He finally took Shouta all the way to the base, not a single gag in sight. You didn't suck the same dick for almost fifteen years and not know how to take it right.

He no longer even had to encourage Shou. Right about now is when....

Shouta ran his fingers through Hizashi's hair, moving until he could grip a decent amount in his hand, and pull the male off his dick a little. 

"Such a perfect little slut for me. You were always amazing at sucking dick, but damn if you haven't gotten better with age,"

He slammed his hips forward, keeping hold of Hizashi as the blonde folding his arms behind his back, drooling onto the floor as he happily let his husband use his throat. Shouta wasn't as verbal as the blonde when they fooled around like this, but Hizashi could tell from the slight grunts and bitten back moans that he was doing a good job at pleasing him.

It really didn't take Shouta long at all to slam his hips flush against Hizashi's face; The blonde groaning at the feel of Shouta's pubes against his moustached lip. Fuck there was nothing hotter than feeling him this closely.

Well, other than the feeling of Shouta's dick pulsing cum straight down his throat. He swallowed around his husband, earning a weak "Hizashi!" as he slowly pulled back and stood up.

Shouta groaned, kissing Hizashi hard, the taste of himself on his tongue making him moan louder.

"Fuck I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Kitten. Bend over the desk for me baby,".

The Slytherin moved to the desk. The desk identical to the one he now had in his office. Except this one had a little marking on it.

"HY + SA" was carved in a little heart.

Shouta bent over, Hizashi slotting himself between the males open thighs before Shouta closed his legs tightly around the blonde's cock.

"Too much?"

"Just perfect, as always Kitten," 

They moaned in unison as Hizashi began thrusting between Shouta's thighs; he was already close from working himself up earlier. Damn he was certain he could get off from hearing Shouta's moans alone. He loved being able to break him down to a quivering, shaking mess.

Well...There was time for that later.

"I love you Shouta," he gasped, one hand going to cover the male's on the desk, his other going to Shouta's nipple and squeezing. Just on the right side of painful.

"Zashi!" he whined out "Come on baby, I know you're close!"

_Just what he needed._

Hizashi's vision blurred slightly as he came between his husband's thighs, shouting out his name before slumping over his back.

"October 31st. The first time you brought me here," Shouta panted, fingers tracing the marking on the desk.

"Happy Anniversary babe," Hizashi grinned, breathing hard.

~*~

"One of the sixth years told me about this room where it changes to whatever you need from it... You wanna check it out?" Hitoshi asked Denki as they walked past Aizawa's office, nearing the room.

"That sounds great," Denki beamed, lacing his fingers with the Gryffindor.

It was at that moment Shouta appeared, rebuttoning his trousers; Hizashi wiping the corners of his mouth.

"Oh my god," Hitoshi grimaced, watching his dads. 

"If you go in there I'm taking points from both your houses," Shouta warned as Hizashi chuckled.

"We got fifty points taken each when we first got caught!", the blonde added.


	14. Scars Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Shouta gained a scar that runs the length of his index finger.

Sometimes, Shouta liked to cook for himself. He and Hizashi always cooked together at home, and when he was an Auror he cooked all his own meals too. The house elves didn't really mind anymore, mainly because Shouta liked to ask for their help every now and again; they liked that he was interested to learn their recipes.

Now was one of those times that Shouta wanted to cook for himself. He was only making something simple; an easy vegetable terrine that he could eat before going back to marking his students' homework.

He looked up as he heard a commotion at the kitchen door, watching the house elves descend on the student who entered.

"Hi, can I get some sandwiches for two people please?"

Shouta rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. Of course.

"You can't even make your own sandwiches, Denki?"

The blonde startled, not expecting to see a teacher down in the kitchens. Especially not his boyfriend's father.

"Oh, um, sorry Professor. I wasn't expecting-"

"We've talked about this Denki. I'm not your professor on the weekends or when you're in my home," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, right, sorry. Aizawa," he said awkwardly. "I was just getting some sandwiches for Shinsou and myself,".

Shouta looked up again from his chopping.

"You're not going to cook him a meal?" he teased.

"Well I don't know how to cook..."

"You don't know how to cook?"

"Well... No,"

He rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't know how to cook. This was his big issue he brought up with the headmaster every meeting. They needed to be teaching these kids life skills too. How were they going to survive in the real world if House Elves did everything for them now?!

"Right. Come here. I'm going to teach you how to make one of Hitoshi's favourite meals," he said as he turned to one of the House Elves.

"Don't be worryings Sir! We be using your vegetables for dinner tonight Sir!" one of the elves beamed at Shouta. 

Denki moved over to the work bench nervously as Shouta scourgified the work top before Accioing over fresh ingredients. He rolled his eyes at Denki. Why did he look so nervous.

"I'm not going to shout at you. I just think it's a good idea that you learn to cook at least one meal in your life, and it might as well be one that Hitoshi loves, and is healthy for you both to eat," he smiled.

"Okay, what are we making?" Denki asked.

"Ratatouille,"

"Okay....What's that?"

Shouta chuckled, pulling different vegetables towards them. "It's sliced vegetables baked in a tomato sauce. I like to cook chicken with mine, but it's nice enough all on its own,".

He then spent a few minutes teaching Denki how to chop vegetables safely without cutting himself.

"Is there not a spell for this?"

"There is, but you're not of age yet. I'd rather show you a way to do this safely so you can still cook even during the holidays,".

The teen nodded, chopping the vegetables that Shouta peeled. It wasn't the neatest chopping he'd ever seen, but actually, for a first attempt, it was very good.

"Okay so now we layer the vegetables and cover them in the tomato sauce, and then we place it in the oven,"

"Okay,"

"Good. Now we wash up,"

"Okay!"

Wow the kid was really getting the hang of this. Denki picked up the knives and chopping boards they had been using and began walking to the sink.... Just as one of the smaller elves was carrying a large pot.

Before he could even comprehend what had happened, he saw the blood, and then felt the pain.

Denki had tripped over the elf and sliced Shouta with one of the knives he had been carrying. 

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Denki began to panic as the elves rushed over, a couple helping up their fallen comrade, another one using its own brand of magic to heal Shouta's finger.

"I'm fine. It's okay," the Slytherin said, holding up a hand to placate Denki and hopefully stop him panicking.

"It'll scar, but I'm fine," he promised.

"Remind me next time though to teach you the proper way to carry knives,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Bee? I can be nice to Denki sometimes ;)


	15. Hizashi's Romp (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi's romp does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EraserMic NSFW AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SKIP THIS CHAPTER also blood and gore.

Grabbing Shouta by the hair Hizashi tilted his head back far enough to where his supple skin was exposed his mouth coming closer as he pressed sweet kisses along his neck, his teeth nipping all the way down before he slowly slid his body across his husbands chest. His hands sliding down to the belt buckle that held the clasp closed. Undoing it swiftly his hands slid just below the hemline of his boxers teasing the dark hair that laid beneath. "I will make you forget your own name." Pulling his hardened member out his mouth was on him in an instant, his jaw opening a bit wider to accommodate the girth that was there as he slowly took Shouta's erection deep down his throat, the muscles there contracting around him roughly as Hizashi's free hand trailed down his own body to begin stroking himself in pace with his mouth. 

“Fuck. As long as I only know yours,” he groaned, his body heating; like fire wherever the blonde touched him. “Hizashi!” He gasped when the male took him straight down his throat. It always amazed him how he could do that. When Shouta tried he always gagged at least once until he could take Zashi down. He stroked his husband’s hair for a moment before winding the blonde locks around his fist, using it as leverage to fuck his hips forward, moaning out as he felt the tip of his dick at the back of Zashi’s throat.

Once he felt a pulsation begin Hizashi popped him out of his mouth and continued to rub him, his tongue snaking out of his mouth in quick succession as he looked up at his groaning husband. "Shouta... be a dear and cum for me" his eyes glowing a very vibrant green as he growled deeply his nostrils flaring excitedly as his hand releases himself to cup the twin weights beneath Shouta's hard dick. His teeth slightly more pointed than normal as he nearly purrs in contentment at ths noises escaping his mouth. "I need volume there babe whether it be by you unloading or screaming." Sliding his hand from between his legs his hand trails back to his puckered hole to begin teasing gently around the rim. His finger circling the small space before he slowly began sliding a digit in, his fingertips caressing Shouta's prostate gently so as to not injure him.

Shouta tensed and whined high in his throat, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head as he felt Hizashi’s finger enter him. “More,” he gasped out, not sure whether to press up into his husbands mouth or back onto the finger rubbing his prostate oh so nicely. “Zashi,” he began to chant as his hips begun to stutter “so close,” he whined.

Going achingly slow his finger his over and over on Shouta's most sensitive area teasing him, his mouth resuming as he matches the pace of his finger till he reaches the freckle at his base, his tongue slipping past his full mouth and teeth before he slowly drags backwards to pop him from his mouth again. Rubbing quickly along Shouta's length he looks up with puppy eyes at his husband before grinning wolfishly. "Make a mess out of me my love." Flicking his tongue along the tip he smiles coyly at the member that has given him pleasure more times than he could count. A primal growl bubbling in his throat as he pumps his finger and his opposing hand patiently waiting for his husband to release. "I want your seed all over me. I want you to mark me as yours." 

“Dirty fucking tease,” Shouta gasped and oh how he loved it. His fingers in Hizashi’s hair tightened, uncaring of whether he stayed on the right side of painful. his body stilled, his muscles rigid as he came with a rough shout. “You always get what you want Zash,” he panted, his eyes closing as he slumped in the chair. He’d covered Zashi from forehead to chest, striping his skin; perfectly in his opinion. “Shit. Give me a minute and I’ll help you out,” he breathed.

Blinking a bit as Shouta released onto him his hand slowly let his dick go. His thumb swiping across his mouth as his tongue lapped it up with a giant wolfish grin spreading across his face. "I LOVE getting what I want." Sitting back on his legs he looks up at Shouta with pure love in his eyes. "You are truly amazing, you know that right?" Looking down at his still erect member his hands trail down his body till he grasps himself firmly. "I mean I can do it myself but I may need a bit of instruction." His eyes lighting up with excitement as he watches Shouta catch his breath. Pumping his hand a few times a little precum drips onto his skin as he smiles. "I'm already so close and you haven't even touched me yet."

“I’ll give you a choice,” Shouta smirked, eyes still a little glassy as he came down, his skin still flushed. “Do you wanna fuck me? While I’m all sensitive and I’ll moan just how you love,” he asked, before grasping his chin in one hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “Or do you wanna hump my leg like the dirty little puppy you are?”. He lent back in the chair, looking down at his husband. “Make your choice quickly,” he said.

As he kissed him his breath hitched at the choices before him, his eyes glowing brightly in the dim room for a flash of an instant his throat bubbled a small growl out at the nickname puppy. His nostrils flare lightly before be bites his own tongue to consider for a moment. "Treat me like the dog I am." His voice deepening as his hand speeds up a little more awaiting instructions from his Master. "I want to know what it feels like to be owned." His tongue hanging out of his mouth as he starts panting from his own pleasure building, his heart pounding in his ears flushing his face a bright red. 

Shouta smirked. He’d known this was what Hizashi would pick. They were all too close to the full moon. He shifted his leg in between his thighs, letting his shin press up to give Hizashi the slightest amount of friction. “Look at you. You’d find anything to rut against right now wouldn’t you? Filthy boy. But you’ve got me and I’m not going anywhere. Always here to help my puppy. Howl for me,” he commanded “I wanna hear you when you come.”

Whimpering as Shouta's shin pressed against his most sensitive place his legs twitch in anticipation before his hands grasp the chair, his nostrils flaring wide before his body moves into position on it's own. His nails dig into the chair as his body shudders excitedly under Shouta's watchful gaze. Simpering at the nickname again his hips jackhammer quickly letting his mouth hang open, loud growls and snarls start building deep in his chest as he picks up the pace. "Sho-hng, itfeelssogoodIcant" his hands moving to Shouta's hips gripping like a vice as he drags his hips up and back across his shin. Primal whines and growls escaping his mouth as his eyes start clouding over with his building lust. "I'm y-your puppy" his breath catching in his throat roughly as he grinds harder, the friction causing his member to twitch again and again as he tries to gain a hold on him without hurting him.

“Shhhh yes you can,” he coaxed. “My puppy,” he cooed, a moan escaping him when he felt Hizashi’s fingers biting into his hips. He was going to be bruised for weeks, just how he liked it. “I know how close you are puppy, stop holding back and come for your master,” he growled, slowly moving his leg to give the blonde that added bit of friction.

A very loud barking howl rips out of Hizashi's throat as he released heavy ropes of hot cum onto Shouta's leg, his body shuddering as his mouth falls open before he collapsed against him. His chest heaving as his vision disappeared from him leaving his ears ringing. Catching his breath his hands slide gently up Shouta's hips before he hugs his waist, gripping him in a bear hug to teather him to the real world. His muscles twitching from the after effects of their session. "ShoHngh" slowly blinking his eyes open his head tilts to look at his husband with absolute adoration of the man he married. His tongue still hanging from his mouth letting drool escape as his mind spins around for a moment till the world settles back where it belonged. 

Shouta was glad that he’d had the forethought to cast Alohomora and Muffliato on his office door when Hizashi has stepped inside earlier, because Merlin’s beard his husband could howl. He let the male come back to him, carding his fingers through his hair, still a little tacky with his own cum. Shouta felt his chest swell; he’d never loved anyone like he loved the man in front of him. “Such a good boy,” he cooed, letting Hizashi cling to him. “I think we should use the floo to get to the apartment; people will probably suspect what we were up to if we step out there,” he chuckled.

Still trembling from the after effects Hizashi slowly pulls away and leans into Shouta's hand with a silent nod. His still clouded eyes looking in the direction of the fireplace with a small whine. "Y-Yeah, good i-idea, don't need more rumors spreading..." blinking a few times his face turns from red to a very light pink as his hearing comes back fully and vision clears. Looking down at Shouta's leg he chuckled quietly. "We seem to have made a mess of the chair and ourselves..." looking up at Shouta his good eye still flickering a bit as he focused before he glanced at the clock. His face falling a bit at the time. "I have about an hour and 46 minutes till I need to be away from you... I don't seem to want to move though..." the scarring along his left eye darkening a bit at the thought of leaving him for the night. "You know you don't have to stay awake every time, you need to rest too." Unable to look him in the eyes an unwanted whimper gets choked in his throat.

Shouta smiled, still stroking his hair. “We’ll get some rest together for an hour,” he promised. “If you’d let me take my animagus license I could come out with you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “The moon falls on a weekend this month, so we can be together the entire time it’s safe. I’ll be where you need me,” he promised. He was purposely avoiding Hizashi’s comment about him not having to stay awake. Of course he had to stay awake. He didn’t like to think of what if he was asleep and something bad happened to his husband? He sent the animals out periodically to check on him, and that worked okay. Besides, it wasn’t like he could sleep without him anyway.

Gnawing on his bottom lip he slowly looks up at Shouta. "I... I mean if you really want to..." his own selfishness bubbling to the surface of wanting to have his husband by his side when running around during his night time romps. "Just... I just dont want to hurt you... what if I bite you?" Flashes of panic strobe past his face flickering his eye again with a glow. "I just... I want you there with me but I dont want to hurt you... Ever" the pit of longing opening up in his mind of imagining running with him through the night with the trees the crisp air and the smells everywhere. 

“You think I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t trust you Hizashi?” He asked, arching an eyebrow in his usual you’re being an idiot way. “Besides, you bite me all the time,” he smirked, slowly standing and helping his husband to his feet so he could cast a cleaning spell around the office and remove the muffliato spell. “And let me let you in on a little secret,” he smirked, leaning in so his lips were close to Hizashi’s ear. “I like it when you bite me, Puppy,” 

He moved them over to the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder. “We can discuss it all properly later; we have a limited time this evening,” he said.

Watching the mess clear Hizashi stood on shakey legs before gaining his balance enough to fix himself and walk to the fireplace, a shiver rushing up his spine as he looked towards the acid green flames. Stepping through quickly "Homestead" left his lips as he leaned against Shouta with a smile. Their home furnished similar to what they had at Hogwarts with beautiful decor clean couches and armchairs dotting around the living room as the smell of home filled his nostrils. His smile overtaking his face as he enjoyed just the feeling of being home. "So take your license tomorrow when I crash for the day and come running with me tomorrow night. We can terrorize the town and get into a groove to where we won't have an issue like the first time you discovered me." Thinking back to that day he shakes his head roughly before eyeing the large recliner, his excitement palpable in the air as he drags Shouta with him to relax in his favorite spot. Getting comfy he pats the cushion next to him acting as though he was a neglected dog in search of attention . "What do you plan on doing for the next hour and 30 mins?"

“My plan is to stay by your side until you have to leave,” Shouta murmured. “Everything else can wait til later. I’ll write to the ministry and get an appointment set up for my official animagus licence, I’ll shower and I’ll try and rest... no promises though,” he said firmly as curled himself around his husband, yawning. “Just can’t sleep without you by my side,” he admitted. 

Sleep had been a big issue for him when he worked at the ministry. He’d kept a sleeping bag in his office for any opportunity to try and get some rest.

Nuzzling against him a happy whimper escapes his mouth as he cuddles as close as he could. "Just remember it's not a big deal if you dont pass it the first time, just be patient with yourself." Nuzzling into his neck he nibbles carefully to not break the skin. "Not that I don't believe in you just don't be too harsh on yourself because i know how you get." Yawning a bit he stares at the clock unhappily. "And you better try to rest Shouta Aizawa or I swear to Morgana I'll put a sleeping draft in your morning tea." He chuckled playfully at his own threat. His mind counting down the seconds on the clock as he worries about cutting it too close to leave, his palms itching with wanting to pace as he whines softly.

“It is a big deal if I don’t pass it though,” he huffed, relaxing a little as he felt the male nipping his neck. “I failed the exam during Auror training for fuck sake,” he huffed. “I don’t want to fail it again,”. He smiled at the threat though. It wouldn’t be his husband without empty threats about his sleeping habits. “You should get going. If you’re transforming here rather than at Hogwarts, you’re going to have to walk down to the woods first,” he pointed out, kissing him gently. “I’ll be here when you get back in the morning,” he promised.

Sighing quietly his eye glowed in wanting at the thought of getting to the woods quickly instead of the same path he took at Hogwarts. "I suppose you're right..." kissing him back he smiles and slowly stands up with a stretch, his back arching as his arms ease over his head in a sweet pleasure pain moment. "I love you Shouta." Giving him a quick kiss again he wanders out the door towards the muggle world. His ears perking up as the sound of nature hits him, the air was sweet tonight as he started walking towards the park that wasn't too far from their home. Glaring slightly at the old muggle womans house next door he rolls his eyes to himself, the wolf brain however had no intentions of letting the hag wake up without a welcoming early morning gift. Making his way to the woods he peers around and looks at the rising moon, his eye growing large with excitement as he thinks about the territory he normally visits during summer. Placing his items in a hideaway spot he cast silencio on himself before stripping nude, crouching down quietly he allows the change to overtake his form. No matter how many times he had done it the breaking of his back always hurt the worst just because it happened so much all at once. Standing in his little clearing the sound if a branch snapping caused his ear to flick back uncertainty and nervousness fueling his adrenaline to start panicking. His ears pressing to his skull angrily, a ferocious snarl escaping his mouth as he creeps forward into the underbrush. A muggle of roughly 20-23 stood in the clearing clearly drunk off their ass was pissing on a nearby tree, their back facing Hizashi as he gives another warning growl towards the figure who paused for a moment. 

The attack was instant as the muggle turned towards him Hizashi's teeth connected with their throat completely ripping it from their neck. Blood sprayed across his muzzle and chest as the body landed on the ground, an angry growling bark escaped him as he stood over the crumpled form. Sniffing where the human had pissed his lip turned up with another snarl before he marked over where his territorial line had been crossed, a heavy musky odor covering the piss. Looking at the body he turned tail and scraped his paws kicking dirt and underbrush at the body in one last fuck you moment as he trots off, the challenger laying dead on the ground. The human convulsed a few times before their eyes fading to a cloudy blue before a rattle of death left the form and finally stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next I wonder?


	16. Moonlight Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta has a routine he follows every full moon.

Shouta had a routine he followed whenever Hizashi was out in the forest during the full moon. The routine had changed a little over the years; adapting from them being at Hogwarts together, living separately at their parents house, through to them getting their first home together and Hizashi being away at Hogwarts most of the year, and to now, where they were both at Hogwarts together. The routine changed a little each time their situation changed. But the main point didn't: If Hizashi was out there alone in the forest, then Shouta wouldn't sleep until he knew he was home and safe.

He had just let Hizashi go into the Forbidden Forest for the evening; with a sigh it was time to begin his usual relaxation time.

He headed to the bathroom first to bathe and pamper himself. He used either a bath bomb or bubble bath, depending what he was in the mood for ( _this evening it was a bath bomb_ ) to help him relax first. Then it was time for the face mask and the hair mask; and if he was feeling really worried about Hizashi, he'd even do a hand mask and a foot mask too. It allowed him time to really think about nothing.

Once cleaned off, he would moisturise before blow drying his hair and pulling on his pink sweatpants that Hizashi had gotten him as a joke and one of Hizashi's t-shirts too, usually one with some muggle band on it. He like them, they usually came with a story of when his husband went to one of their gigs; some of those stories even had Shouta in them if he'd been successfully dragged along too. 

If he had done the hands and feet masks, then he was definitely giving himself a full mani/pedi too; repainting his fingernails in a clear coat and his toenails in a deep blue with a little snake design on his big toes. No one would ever see it but him and Hizashi. Another hidden secret between them and the world. Shouta would sit there and admire his handiwork, sometimes letting them dry naturally, and sometimes using his wand to blow them dry.

Self care routine complete, Shouta would then cook dinner. He usually made enough to feed at least four people (Six if Shinsou was with him, eight if Denki was there too; two growing teens and a ravenous husband - food would never go to waste); these days he usually made a vegetarian meal that meat could be added to before serving, so that Shinsou would definitely be able to eat it too. Tonight's dinner was a selection of sushi; green serving plate containing vegetable fillings, blue serving plate containing seafood fillings and red serving plate containing meat fillings. He had found it the easiest way for the family to distinguish as a quick glance. Rolling the sushi rice was another calming activity to do while waiting for his husband to return home. Fending off Rasmus when he smelled the squid was a lot less relaxing, but he always caved and let the bloody kneazle have some of what he was cooking anyway. His beautiful familiar.

Food finally prepared, he plated himself up a small amount (with a couple of extra pieces to share with the pets of course), placing the rest in the fridge for when the ravenous wanted some. He took his time eating, savouring each and every bite. Usually he'd be reading a text book while he ate, often about Dementors; it was good to keep up with the research still being done about them.

Now came the waiting. If he had homework left to mark, now is when he would do it. Otherwise he’d spend his time trying to read? But he would often get distracted and move on to pacing around the room.

When he reached this restless stage is when he’d ask one of the pets, usually Stella, to go fly out and check on Hizashi. They almost always returned peaceful, reminding him that he was worrying for nothing.

That little routine would continue up until dawn; with Shouta not getting a wink of sleep. He wait for Hizashi to return home, his heart finally settling in his chest.

They would hug, and kiss and Shouta would ask him what he could remember of his evening whilst checking him over for any nasty cuts he should tend to.

He would usher Hizashi into the bathroom and order him into the fresh bath he had drawn just as dawn approached. Shouta would then wash and comb through his husbands hair while the blonde washed himself clean of dirt and blood from the animals he hunted.

While he brushed all the twigs and debris out of his hair, he would tell Hizashi all about the book he had been reading, or about his students’ homework. Shouta would then help him out of the bath and dry his hair before braiding it back away from his face.

Then, exhausted, the two would fall in to bed together, wrapped around one another, safe in the knowledge that each other was safe and they were together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling the fluff today :3


	17. Muggles and Werewolves Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen?

Shouta spent his evening how he always did during the full moon. He showered thoroughly; hair mask, face mask, moisturiser. The full works. Once clean and wearing his pink sweatpants and a T-shirt of some muggle band that Hizashi loved, he cooked dinner. He cooked and served up a vegetarian portion for Hitoshi in case he decided to come home, before adding meat and making sure there was enough for Denki, in case he came too, and plenty portions for when Hizashi came back later. After eating he washed up and sighed, rubbing his face. Something was nagging his thoughts; he just didn’t know what. “Stella,” he called out softly, looking around the the bat, letting her land on his hand. Gently stroking her wings. “Go check on Daddy for me. Let me know he’s safe okay?” He said before taking the bat over to the window.

Stella's bright eyes peered at Shouta for a moment as she squeaked quietly at the attention before flitting not so gracefully out into the night before getting into a glide. Chirping into the night with her sonar her ears twitched silently listening for her own voice to bounce back to find Hizashi. Flitting into a tree she examined the area before the smell of blood hit her little hog nose. Fluttering around the area she pinpoints Hizashi padding away from the humans body, he seemed to be unharmed from what she could see. 

Padding around hid territory he marked various trees and rubbed his thick fur through branches snagging the dead out of it. His tail wagging quickly as he hit a particularly good spot on his body. Making his way over to a stream he laps up the water getting the copper taste out of his mouth.

Stella quickly begins to flit back home to find Shouta, panic chirping leaving her mouth as she flies in through the window.

Shouta looked up at the sound of Stella’s panicked noises, frowning deeply. “Hey hey hey,” he said, holding up his hand to catch hold of her and hold her close to calm her down, just like Hizashi and Fatgum had taught him. 

“Come on, it’s okay,” he said softly to the bat as he carried her over to the pensive he kept in his office. “You gunna let me take the thoughts from your mind so that I can check on Daddy too?” He asked her softly.

Clinging to his shirt her eyes focused on the pensive with the silver memories swirling inside before looking up at Shouta, little chirps escaping her mouth as she looks from him then back to the pensive a few times. Her squeaks escaping her mouth as she waits for him to hurry up. Eyeing his hand she clung her little feet around one of his fingers to hang upside down to stare at him her wings cocooning around herself trying to hold still for him.

“Such a good girl,” he praised as he held his wand to her tiny head, taking the memories of the last hour from her mind. “Do you want to come with me?” He asked as he grabbed his jacket from the coat hook behind the door. “You can hide in here?”  
He suggested. He didn’t want to leave his husband’s baby alone when she was so obviously scared.

Blinking she flits to his hair and clings to a few strands upside down like an overly large earring, her fuzzy body occasionally touching his ear as her tiny toes wrap like a vice on the strands. Her ears flicking around nervously as she chatters quietly next to his head, her eyes focused on the tiny silver thread of memories.

“Okay, in my hair it is then,” he chuckled nervously, wincing a little at the feel of her tiny claws tugging at his hair.

One minute he was in his study with the bat, the next they were both stood in the woods, watching Zashi marking his territory with a frown. He hadn’t yet spotted the dead body. “What’s got you so worked up Stella? Hmm?” He asked gently.

Swiftly climbing over his head to his other ear she tugs gently trying to get him to see. Her eyes pinpointing Zashi as she chirps sonar at him keeping track of where he was.

Pausing from marking Hizashi's ears flick at what he thought was someone speaking his head swiveled as he turned to growl low and deep in is chest. His teeth bared at whoever was disturbing him. 

Hearing the growl from her Daddy Stella squeaked quietly in Shouta's ear attempting to not draw attention to them. Her eyes wide and fearful as her little form shakes at the scene around them. 

“Shhhh. He can’t see me. This is just a memory, remember, it’s okay,” he said to the panicked bat, stroking her gently as his head turned in the direction the bat tugged him in.

“Stella.... did Daddy do that to that man?” He asked quietly, all colour draining from his face as he looked at the mangled corpse.

Chirping unsure she chitters around his ear till she was hanging in the hair on the back of his head, her chirping nervous at the sight before them.

Hizashi wandered through Shouta to start running out of the memory chasing something unseen causing Stella to cling roughly and tangle herself in the hair there. Her little toes searching for purchase on him before wrapping her wings around her form.

The body lay spilling blood all over the underbrush with clouds of dirt and grim littering it form from where dirt had been scraped up on it.

“Hey it’s okay Stella, it’s okay,” he soothed, his thoughts racing as he pulled them out of the pensive. He needed to talk to Hizashi when he got back. He could talk to his contacts at the ministry. Werewolf attacks weren’t common anymore, but they did happen when muggles wandered into their territory. He wouldn’t get sent to Azkaban for something he didn’t do in his right mind. But he’d have to talk to the ministry before the body was found. “It’s going to all be okay,” he said gently to the bat as he began to pace with worry.

Flitting out of his hair she flaps her way into her little bat house over the fire place, small chitters echoing in her small home.

Padding through mud Hizashi followed a trail of a rabbit his nose pressed firmly to the ground as he raced after the small beast, his teeth making contact as he caught the brown fur before shaking the life from it. Dropping the body like a sack of potatoes his tail wags at his catch before he feasts.

~*~

Racing back to the clearing hours later his skin prickled gently as the moon began to set. Clamping his muzzle closed the change leaving him exhausted as he braced himself against the tree, a pale sheen of sweat along his brow as he slowly gets dressed, his neck and chest smeared with mud, blood, and leaves. Leaning back he slides his wand in his pocket before forcing himself to his feet to slowly make his way back home. His eyes sunken into his skull from exhaustion with deep bags that rivaled Shouta. Walking past the neighbors house he glares at the pristine begonias dotting the walkway and rolled his eyes before opening the door exhausted.

Shouta sat bolt upright when he heard to door opening, wand still in hand from his earlier trip into the pensive. He’d written out letters to the ministry, ready to send them once he’d spoken to his husband.

He all but rushed Hizashi the moment he saw him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he whispered. It wasn’t often he showed this level of emotion, but he really was worried about the male.

Blinking in confusion Hizashi wrapped his arms around Shouta. "What? I'm fine? What what's happened?" Groggy confusion flitting across his face as he hugged him tightly. "Is Hitoshi okay?!" His face lighting up in panic as he searched around the room quickly trying to spot their son. Panic lacing his face at not seeing anyone but themselves. "Oh god did Denki and him break up?! Where is the little shit." A possessive growl escaping his mouth at the thought of someone in his family getting hurt by another. "I'll rip his goddamn throat out." his snarl echoing around the room as he looks towards the fireplace at the floo powder container prepared to do something he would regret for his family, his lip twitching in anger ready to end a child. 

Before Hizashi could do anything he regretted, Shouta pulled him close for a searing kiss; one that breathed all the emotions Shouta held in his soul for his husband. He broke away after a moment, resting his head against his chest. “The kids are fine. We need to talk about what happened tonight though. What can you remember?” He asked softly.

Taken off guard by the kiss Hizashi slowly calmed down worry now fluttering across his face as he looked at Shouta. "I..." wracking his brain he frowned as the memories eluded him. "I'm not sure? I think I caught something cause I tasted copper in my mouth when I changed back but-... why what happened? Wait WAS I SPOTTED!?" panic filling his eyes his heart began pounding in his ears "Oh Merlins left nut did I do something bad?" Tears began forming in his eyes as he looked around in a panic. "W-We won't have to leave will we?" His hands coming up to hold his face as his shoulders started shaking violently. "I always ruin everything, you were right. Ialwaysseemtobringtroublewithme." Tears leaking out of his eyes as he remembered their first forced move that had the ministry watching him in the first place. His heart sinking into his stomach as his knees grew weak. "I'll have to go away... I'll be carted to Azkaban. They're gonna use a dementor on me." His lips going stark white as he whimpers in terror.

“Shhhhhhh,” he said, holding onto his husbands face, cupping it with both hands. “I’m going to write to my contacts. We’ll get someone out here tonight to do the investigation so it can be over as soon as possible. You know as well as I do they don’t send you to Azkaban for anything you can prove you did in your full wolf form,” he soothed, stroking his hair. “I want you to see the memory Stella gave me and tell me if you remember any of it okay?” He said.

“Archimedes,” he whistled. “You can take those letters to the ministry now,” he nodded as the owl hooted and picked up the letters on the desk before swooping off. “Do you want to check on Stella first?” He asked gently.

Nodding quietly he looks towards the bat box above the fireplace with worry before slowly tapping the wood gently. Light scratching noises could be heard from inside before Stella's head peeked out of the little hole on the bottom. "Hey beautiful." The little bat immediately swooped into hugging his face, her leather wings wrapping across his eyes blinding him as he rubbed her back lightly with his index finger. A muffled "I think she missed me" could be heard from under his new 'mask'. Gently touching her little feet her claws gripped his finger as she hung from him before flitting back into the box with a quiet chirp. Hizashi's face a serious mask as he looks over towards the pensive nervously. Before entering in for a moment.

Less than a minute passing he leaves the memory and immediately vomits on the floor panic wracking his system as his sick splatters his feet, his breathing picked up to a runners pace as he looks to Shouta in panic. "It was just a kid... barely above a teen...." sinking down to the floor his eyes darken as he covers his mouth trying to hold back the nausea of what he had done. "How could I have- I don't-" jibberish flying out of his mouth in panic as he shakes harder than ever. "I'm dangerous..." 

“She was really worried about you too,” he said softly. Following his husband to the study, waiting just outside the pensive for him. He couldn’t believe Hizashi had to go through this horror all over again. He really needed to get his animagus licence.

Shouta moved quickly when he returned from the pensive, scourgifying away the mess before kneeling in front of his husband, gripping his chin tightly. “Hizashi Yamada look at me,” he said firmly as he exaggerated his breathing, breathing in and out deeply and slowly so that his husband could mimic him. “I need you to breath with me baby,” he coaxed. “This is all going to be okay, I promise,”.

Looking at Shouta his breathing hitched a bit before he started mimicking his breathing, tear tracks staining his filthy face as he looked for guidance from his husband. "I-..." looking back at the pensive his face still pale from nausea. "What did you think their going to do to me?" A small whimper escaping his lips as his eyes trail to the window as he searches the sky for Archimedes return, a little quiver puckering his lip out as he worries.

Hearing the door open downstairs Denki had made his way to the top of the staircase, curiosity getting the better of him at hearing panicked talking before the shout and snarl of rage. His eyes widen in fear at the threat of losing his life causing him to slowly sit down out of sight. Am I in trouble his mind raced at what he could have possibly done, the only time he had heard Professor Yamada use that tone was during the dueling club incident.

“They’re going to ask you some questions about what happened, they’ll probably use veritiserum, and they’ll probably use legillimens so they can see your usual memories and your locked away wolf memories,” he said gently. “You’re okay though. I’ll be by your side through everything. I wont leave you,” he soothed, glancingly the door when he thought he heard a noise. “Thank you Archimedes,” he said when the owl soared through the open window, dropping an envelope between them. “Do you want me to open it?” He asked gently.

“What’s going on? You’re not normally awake this early..” Hitoshi said when he spotted Denki on the stairs. “I don’t think you want to be eavesdropping on those two if they’re trying to be quiet,” he grimaced.

Nodding silently at seeing the letter the nervousness palpable in the air around him. "Please..." staring a hole in the floor his heart hammering in his chest as he focused on his breathing trying to not panic. "J-Just give me cliff notes, am I going to be... kissed?" A quivering whine escapes his lips as he thought back to the possibility of Azkaban again.

Head snapping up to look at Hitoshi, Denki's face was pale as a sheet. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just... D-Did I do something wrong?" His hands shaking nervously as he wracked his brain for what he could have possibly done to offend the normally happy Ravenclaw. "I didn't think I did anything wrong but... h-he wants to rip my throat out? What did I do?" His lip quivering pathetically as he searches Shinsous face for answers. "I don't know what I..." looking down at his hand he balls them into fists upset at himself. 

“I already told you. You’re not going to Azkaban,” he soothed. “I still have enough weight at the ministry that I would never let that happen to you,” he said softly, stroking his hair. “Come on. Let’s go sit down in the living room. The boys will be up soon though.... would you rather go to our bedroom?” He asked gently. Without waiting for an answer, he lead Hizashi to the sofa so he could read while the blonde decided where he wanted to be. “Officials are already in the woods identifying the Muggle. Two aurors will be coming here when they’re done, to ask you some questions,” he nodded. “They want to know if any muggles saw the attack?” He said 

“Huh? Oh. No I wouldn’t worry too much about anything Pop says right now, he’s really possessive and generally quite aggressive for the next couple of days,” he explained.

Looking at himself he pauses before looking at the sofa then back to Shouta. "I think I need a shower..." wracking his brain trying to remember if he was seen. "I don't... I don't remember if I was seen, I don't even remember doing what I did..." shaking his head he looks towards the stairs. "I'm going to get cleaned up..." walking towards the staircase he looks back at his husband with a worried look. "Let me know when they come?" 

"But... okay..." deflating a bit he stands up and sighs before looking at Shinsou. "Why just the next couple days? Did something happen?" His face gaining a curious gleam at wanting to know what was going on but nervous to fully ask.

“You,” he said, taking hold of Hizashi’s hand, sighing. “You can’t shower until a ministry official had been here. They might need to cast some spells on you for evidence,” he said gently.


	18. The Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry of Magic makes its appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. Marked with ~♡~

“You,” he said, taking hold of Hizashi’s hand, sighing. “You can’t shower until a ministry official had been here. They might need to cast some spells on you for evidence,” he said gently, just as the floo flashed acid green, and through stepped an old friend of Shouta’s. “Night Eye,” Shouta said as he came over to shake his hand “Eraserhead,” he nodded in response, clasping his old colleague’s hand. “Hizashi, you remember my old colleague, Mirai Sasaki don’t you?” He said gently to his husband.

“First things first, I’m going to need your wand please,” the Auror said, holding out his hand before glancing at Shouta. “You still have your wand safe yes?” He asked as the dark haired male nodded “yes, it currently has our son’s wand, and his boyfriend’s wand in it, so that they’re not tempted to use them over the holidays,” he said. Sir Night Eye nodded, casting a spell on Hizashi’s wand. “Last spell used at 2:47pm was wingardium leviosa. Given your job and the time I think it’s safe to say you were teaching first years at that point,” he said, making Shouta smile, and a little glad that he did most of the magic when it was just the two of them. “Okay, I’ll need to look into your pensive first, then I’d like to ask you some questions under veritiserum. Is that okay Hizashi?” He asked.

“Oh. Um. Maybe the top of the stairs isn’t the best place for this conversation,” he said with a frown as he saw the flash of the floo. “Who is visiting at this time in the morning?,” he said.

"I- yes I remember Sasaki..." handing the pale dogwood wand over with no fuss he looks at the couch and sits on the edge of the cushion silently. Biting his lip nervous his hands shake a bit before he clasps them together attempting to maintain control of his emotions. "Please do what you need to do." Looking down at the floor a light sheen of sweat dotted across his brow nervously as he focused on his breathing. Unable to tear his eyes away from the floor his heart hammered in fear at all the possibilities rushing through his brain again.

Also seeing the green flash Kamanari looked up at Hitoshi with a frown. "Think everything is okay?" He stage whispered to keep as quiet as possible. 

“Hey. It’s okay,” Shouta said gently, stroking his husband’s hair. When Sasaki was done with the wand, he handed it to Shouta, who promptly locked it in the wand cupboard, using a complicated locking spell. 

“Your wand will be under watch. It is not to be used until the investigation has been completed,” Sasaki said as Shouta came back with a teapot, pouring out a three mugs of tea as drops of veritiserum were added to Hizashi’s. “I er. I’m going to warn you now that Hizashi and I have had sex in the last 24 hours,” he said, making Sasaki roll his eyes. “Oh goodie. Because I’ve always wanted to know more about that,” he said sarcastically. “Please drink all the tea Yamada,” he said.

“I don’t know.... but I don’t think we should go downstairs yet....” he said as he heard another voice that wasn’t his dad’s. I hope Pops didn’t do anything bad last night,” he frowned. 

Taking the tea quietly he looks at Shouta with resignation before chugging the tea down. A small grimace crosses his face before his good eye fades to a very muted grey color, his nerves dropping away leaving a blank slate across his expression. Blinking a few times his mind clouds over a bit till he felt as though he was floating on nothing but air. Slowly focusing in Sasaki he stared dead eyed at him waiting for instructions.

Nodding at Shinsou, Denki slowly stood up and looked back towards the bedroom with a frown. "Should we talk somewhere else?" Frowning at the tone of the other voice his face flushed bright red at the 'had sex in the last 24 hours' comment. 

“Let’s start with the basic questions, Sasaki said, flicking his wand so that a scroll and quill could write the conversation. “Can you tell me your full name. Your date of birth and your job,” he said calmly “then I need you to tell me everything you remember about the last 24 hours,” Sasaki sighed.

“Yeah let’s go back to my room. I don’t think that’s a conversation I want to hear,” Shinsou grimaced. “There’s some stuff you should know about my family...” he said “but you can’t tell anyone at school, okay?” He said firmly.

"My name is Hizashi Yamada I was born on July 7th and I am Head of Ravenclaws house along with charms professor at the hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." His voice sounded dead as he began explaining what he remembered down to the last detail up until he walked into the woods and changed. "I walked back into the home." Looking up at Nighteye his face remained blank as he waited for another question. 

"I wouldn't tell anyone anything. I'm a good secret keeper." Beaming at Hitoshi he follows him back to the room and shuts it behind them before sitting on his bed. His eyes bright with excitement to be trusted with something Shinsou had on his mind.

“Do you know of a muggle in the local area called James Edwards?” He asked. Shouta was pacing a short distance away, trying to stay away from his husband so that he didn’t accidentally tamper with the investigation. This was hell.

“You’re smart. Smarter than anyone ever gives you credit for. What have you noticed that is strange and different about Professor Yamada?” He said, biting his lip.

"I do not personally know him, I have heard muggles talk about him however, they had said he was often drunk." His eye caught the movement of Shouta pacing triggering a small whine to escape his mouth. Blinking the potion recaptured his attention once again keeping his head forward to answer the interrogation. 

Frowning a bit he looks at the door. "I- he misses class a lot... and never has detentions when he misses class... people say hes a drunk or that he's... that he's cheating on your dad..." his face flushed bright red as he looks down unable to bring himself to say what was on his mind.

Sir Night Eye glared at his old colleague who sighed and held up his hands to placate the man. He decided to step into the kitchen so he didn’t disrupt things further. “Have you ever met the muggle before and if so have you ever had any altercations with him?” He asked.

“But you’ve noticed when he misses classes haven’t you? And you know he’s neither a drunk, or cheating on my dad. Don’t you?” He pressed

"Blinking a moment his head tilts to the side a little. "I did not know him I had never met except in possibly passing. I dont believe I had said two words to him in the time we have lived here. I had never had altercations between myself and him..."

Worrying his hands Denki looks at Shinsou nervously. "Y-Yeah, he usually comes back exhausted... is he a stripper?" His voice going up a bit in hopes that his initial thoughts were wrong. 

“I am satisfied with the questioning for now. I will be back with some colleagues later today though,” he said before turning to Shouta. “I saw your request for an animagus licence; is that so you can go out with him during the full moon?” Sasaki asked. The darker haired man nodded “It is, I think it’ll help stop this happening again too,” he said. “Show me you can transform and I’ll sign off the licence now,”. With that Shouta moved back into the room fully, transforming into a large jet black leopard. “Perfect. You’ll be able to fight him if anything happens,” he nodded before signing off the licence and placing it on the table. “Don’t forget to go to the ministry to register your markings as soon as possible,” he said as Shouta transformed back. “Of course,” he nodded. “Well I’ll leave you both to rest for now, it’ll have been a long night for both of you. My team will come by around lunch time,” he nodded. “Thank you, Mirai,” Shouta said as he escorted his friend back to the fireplace. Once gone, Shouta walked back to his husband. “Would you like to bathe together, love?” He asked gently.

Shinsou rolled his eyes. “You’re being dense on purpose aren’t you,” he said, smiling fondly. “Pops is a werewolf,” he said, shrugging. “It doesn’t affect anything, Dad deals with anything that cones up,” he said.

Blinking slowly as he watches Sir Night Eye leave his face continuing to keep the blank stare even as Shouta passed his test for his animegus license. The cloudiness in his eyes just starting to fade when Shouta walked back. "I wish to be sad and would like to shower." His brow twitching a bit as he continues to fight off the veritiserum and becoming more animated. His eye cracking through the grey that had cloyed over his vibrant iris color. His hands twitched against his pants before he slowly looks down at himself. His mind beginning to whirr as he tried forming the questions to shake the after effects of the serum off. "Am... I... okay?" Fighting the serum he looks at Shouta worried about all the details he had told Night Eye about their romp together, a bright flush had begun creeping up his neck till his face matched.

"I was hoping I was wrong..." Looking at Hitoshi he worries his bottom lip. "So he was serious about wanting to... rip my throat out..." looking up at him a more solom expression across his face. "I just want to know what I did to make him angry..."

“You’re okay; you did really well. Don’t worry about what you told him about us. Believe me when I say he’s heard much worse when I’ve been put under veritiserum,” he chuckle softly. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up before the kids wake up. I saved you some dinner. You wanna eat it in bed?” He asked as he took his hand, gently leading him upstairs to the bathroom. “We’re probably going to have to sign a lot of paperwork, and we might need to move house again,” he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice at that thought.... he’d just finished decorating and getting this place just how he liked it... At least he hadn’t got close to the neighbours this time.

“It’s.... it’s like he’s two separate people in one body. Himself and what my dads call his wolf brain. His wolf brain doesn’t think of you as a person, just as a threat I guess. But it’s nothing you’ve done... he’s just not himself right now,” he said. “I’m not explaining this very well,” he sighed.

Completely deflating at the thought of moving again Hizashi stood carefully. "I should just eat while I'm down here, less hassle... thank you for saving me dinner." Walking towards the kitchen he grabs the leftovers in the fridge with his name on them before scarfing them down quickly. His mind clicking like a clock as he continues to stop being too honest. A dark thought crossing his face as he stares off giving his expression one as well. Since I keep making a mess of our home maybe a basement while we are at it so I can be locked up during that time in the month...

"No I get it... so just avoid him for what the next few days? No direct eye contact that sort of thing?" Deflating completely in relief he looks at Hitoshi. "Who else knows?"

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Shouta asked as he watched the expression on his husband’s face. You’re okay Hizashi,” he said. “Come on, you’re filthy, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, holding out his hand for the other. It was hard to keep the worry off his face, he hadn’t seen his husband like this, not since the last time he had attacked a muggle.

“Yeah, just keep your distance a little; Dad might snap at you a little too, but it’s for your safety. He doesn’t meant to be as harsh as he sounds sometimes,” he smiled. “Some teachers know, but no students,” he said “it’s a big secret,”. 

Keeping the thought to himself he shakes his head before putting the container in the sink."Just tired... it's been a long night..." taking Shouta's hand he sighs and follows him up the stairs, much less chipper than normal. His mind going back to that first muggle attack that forced them to move in the first place, it had been two years since he had slipped up from the last issue causing him to uproot their life again. His eyes unable to mask the sadness beneath the surface as he follows his husband up the stairs, his hand trailing the banister fondly as he passed.

Nodding with a smile Kamanari relaxed. "Thank you for telling me. Your family secret is safe with me." His face flushing as his stomach let's out a howl of attention for food.

Shouta led Hizashi to their room, sitting him down on the bed and kissing his forehead before moving to their en suite to begin running their bath. “I’ll come with you tomorrow, you can show me your territory properly, yeah?” He said, wanting to cheer his husband up a little. Once the bath was drawn, he pulled Hizashi into the large room. “It’s all going to be okay. I promise,” he smiled.

Shinsou heard the telltale creek of the stairs just before hearing Denki’s stomach growl. Smiling fondly he rolled his eyes. “They’ve gone to bed I think; there’ll be plenty of leftovers in the fridge,” he said.

His face sinking at the thought of going out again forcing his heart to start pumping double time, his ears rang in panic as his minds eye seeing what he had done from the pensive. "M-Maybe I shouldn't go out tomorrow... I mean... its probably not going to be my territory anymore anyway..." his voice trailing off at the end with sadness, he had just discovered a new place where animals liked to congregate around the stream he had used earlier and found a whole bunch of places to dig a few weeks prior. "Maybe... maybe I should just be tethered in the back yard..." his hands grip his shirt with white knuckles in anger at himself for being so careless. "I should have checked the area before..." tears began welling up in his eyes as he looks at the bath uncomfortably. "Maybe an electric fence like what they use for big dogs would work..." 

Hopping up off the bed Kamanari beams at him with a sunny smile before walking to the door. "Are you hungry? I think I have some muggle money if you wanted to get out of the house? Maybe leave them to what they do?"

Shouta paused for a moment before pulling Hizashi into his arms, holding him tight. “Shhhh, none of that is ever going to be necessary, you slipped up. It happens. Some werewolves slip up every time the full moon hits. But you don’t. Twice in how many years? 15? 16? You’re doing okay baby,” he said gently, stroking his hair. “Do you want to go back to Hogwarts tonight instead? Where you know muggles won’t be?” He suggested, kissing his temple.

“I think there’s some shops near by, we can go look at all the muggle stuff,” he said as he opened a drawer which contained his own muggle money.

"That-..." sighing he looks at Shouta with relief. "That sounds like a good idea, I dont want to chance myself around muggles again for a while..." leaning against him he clings roughly. "I-If we do need to move... can we request an unfinished basement?" Sniffing quietly he looks at Shouta, his face softening the longer the sun creeped up into the sky taking away the darkening frown from him. "I figured a basement would be a good idea especially for when it rains, I know how much you love the smell of wet dog." Grinning wolfishly he slowly strips to nothing and eyes the bath, various twigs and leaves still clung to his hair along with mud and blood painted across his chest. Catching sight of himself in the mirror his lips goes white for a moment before he slips into the tub with a sigh.

Smiling wide Denki nodded excitedly. His hands digging in his pockets pulling out crushed bills. "I love how muggle money is labeled with little numbers."

Shouta stripped, slipping in behind the male. “Hizashi Yamada. You are not locking yourself away. I want you to be yourself, roaming free. If you’re worried about the muggles, we can stick to the Forbidden Forest for now,” he said, kissing his shoulder before reaching for a cloth to wash his back. “You were scratching on trees again weren’t you,” he smiled, looking at the marks all over him. “Does anywhere hurt?” He asked.

“We don’t want to take too much, we won’t have our wands and I don’t want us to run into trouble,” he said calmly.

"All over as usual but it will heal in a few days... I found a good tree that took a lot of my dead fur off and it felt so good." Shivering as the cloth was swiped over him his hair grew damp from the steam in the air. "So you do like the musky smell of wet dog." His grin widened as he looked at Shouta before slowly turning to face him he chuckled deeply in his throat as his voice warped slightly with a growl, his face inching right next to his ear. "I would love to take you one day in that form." His nostrils flare as he gently nibbles Shouta's neck lovingly.

"Right this stuff is super valuable to them isn't it... weird thing to get excited about.... paper... I'll never understand muggles."

~♡~

His breathing hitched as he wrapped his arms around his husband. “You know I love the way you smell,” he said, his eyes closing at he pulled him closer to press against the small of his back. “The kids will probably be awake soon,” he murmured, letting his fingers brush against his chest. They had talked about Hizashi taking him in that form before, and it always lead to some pretty phenomenal sex every time they discussed it. But until they could find a way to make it a reality without Shouta being torn apart, it would have to stay a Fantasy.

“The bigger the number, the more it’s worth,” he said, pushing some £50 notes back in the drawer. “Okay I’ve got.... £500?” He said, counting his £20 and £10 notes.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you." His growl bubbled from his throat again as he slowly rubs himself against Shouta, his own breath hitching as lust curls in his gut. His arms come up to wrap around the back of Shouta's head as his mouth drops open a bit, his dick hardening enough to peek over the top of the water exposing the tip that glistened with the steam. "We have time... knowing Hitoshi, hes probably going to show Kamanari around town." An achey whine leaves his lips as Shouta's hands caress his chest. Huffing heavily his eyes cloud a bit as he continues to rub himself achingly slow against him.

Uncrumpling the notes he counts quickly with a flush."I have £250 and some weird coin things I found. Think that will be enough?"

“You’re going to let me wash your hair, so I can get all the leaves from it, then I’ll cast a muffliato on the door and then you can take me to bed,” he breathed, unable to stop himself rutting against his husband. “I’ll make you feel so good,” he promised, punch a nipple between his fingers. “My puppy. But i don’t want us to flood the bathroom again,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, if not we’ll just have to come back for some more money,” he nodded, looking up at the clock. “Shops should open soon,” he smiled.

A whine slips loudly between his teeth before eye glowed brightly for a moment. Slipping from his arms and ducked his head underneath the waters surface to wet it down. "I like that plan." Grabbing his shampoo he put way too much in his palm before slathering his head down foaming bubbles everywhere. Scrubbing his scalp roughly he tosses the various leaves and twigs out of his hair before glancing slyly over his shoulder at Shouta's groin. His smile turning wolfish at what he had accomplished in a short amount of time. 

"I should probably get changed then..." smiling at Hitoshi he pecks his cheek quickly with a kiss before darting out to his own room. Dressing like lightning he peeks out into the hallway with a smile as he looks presentable.

“Stop it,” he chuckled, referring to the look he got from his husband. “You’re a dirty tease sometimes Hizashi Yamada,” he smiled, grabbing the cup from the edge of the bath to wash the bubbles from his hair. He then helped stroke conditioner through the long locks, pulling out more twigs and leaves as he went. “I love your hair,” he murmured, brushing the conditioner through deeper with a shower brush.

Hitoshi dressed more calmly than his counterpart, moving out into the hallway once ready too. “It’s a short walk from here, maybe twenty minutes?” He said.

"You love that I'm a tease." Shivering as his hair is brushed his leg twitches a little bit with a pathetic whine. "Any longer and I'll be able to use it as a scarf." Peeking over the side of the tub he snorts a laugh out. "I think I took a whole sapling with me." Finishing washing his body he rinses himself off with a grin. "I am ready when you are." His hair shiny and the blood and mud from the previous night all but vanished with the suds as he smiled at his husband. 

"Great... I still wish we could aperate. It would be so much more convenient but then I wouldn't be able to do this..." gently taking Shinsou's hand he gives him a gentle squeeze before leading him to the front door. 

“Go dry your hair while I tidy up in here. You can choose anything you wanna use today too,” he smirked. “As soon as the kids are gone,” he added. He could hear them moving around so it definitely would be like long until they left.

Shinsou flushed a little, squeezing his hand as he walked with him to the front door. “Bye we’re going out for a while,” he called back upstairs before opening the door for them to go.

Excitement flits across his face as he quickly rolls his hair up in a towel atop his head. Streaking out of the bathroom he rushes to their private chest at the end of the bed and digs around until he finds his treasure. Pulling out a long grey scarf, a stainless plug with a bright slytherin green gem, and a ball gag with collar combo. Slipping the collar on he also grabs heating lube for shits and giggles before fixing the gag onto himself. Finishing drying his hair he lays back onto the bed with the scarf draped over his nude form 'hiding' what he was so eager to see abused by his husband. Laying seductively across the sheets he waits patiently for Shouta with another small whine escaping him.

Following after Denki gently swings their clasped hands as they began making their way to town. A giant smile plastered across his face as he looks at Shinsou with new love. 

Shouta walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later, unable to stop a loud moan escaping him as he caught sight of his husband. “Such a naughty puppy,” he breathed. He grabbed a hairtie from the dresser, sorting out his hair before moving to kneel on the bed, creeping over his husband. “You’re more meant to put on your collar or your gag without permission first,” he tsked. “At least you’re didn’t use the plug yet,” he smirked. “How’re you going to safeword me with the gag in?” He said, as he always did when Zashi wanted to be gagged.

A smile breaks past the gag as he smirks a bit at Shoutas reaction. Holding his hand up he snaps loudly in front of himself with a muffled chuckle. Huffing quietly his anticipation coils in his gut raising the scarf up jus a bit more showing off a bit. His skin turning heated as he watches him in excitement.

"Eh wen yeuu" he mumbled around the gag as a bit of drool leaks past.

“All in good time, my love. If there’s something you specifically want me to do or not do, tell me now. This is your one and only chance. Once we start I’m not removing that gag unless you safeword,” he smirked, taking the scarf from him. “I love this one,” he purred happily, moving it across Hizashi’s chest, slowly moving it up to his wrists and tying him in place to the headboard. “So beautiful,” he smiled.

Thinking for a moment in consideration he shrugs with a shake of his head and waits patiently to be bound. As his wrists were tied and his body teased by the scarf his back arched upwards with a moan. His legs scissor quietly as he stares up at Shouta with his mismatched eyes. "Eh weve ew" he grinned around the gag with anticipation. Bucking up against him like a brat he chuckles quietly with a small growl escaping. His nostrils begin to flare as his breathing picks up.

“Love you too baby,” he smirked, casting the usual locking and silencing on the bedroom door before dipping his head to kiss along his thighs before letting his tongue snake to his entrance as he pushed Hizashi’s legs open and back to his chest. “Do you wanna know what I plan on doing to you Hizashi? I’m going to lick you open, so your loose and dripping, then I’m gunna massage your postate until you cum untouched. Then I’m going to fuck you while you’re still coming down from that high, until you cum again? And I’m going to keep fucking you until I can too. And I’m not going to touch your cock once. Because you’re a good little slut who can come without being touched aren’t you?” He cooed.

A rasping of air escapes his mouth as a growl builds deep in his throat, his teeth clamping down roughly against the rubber of the ball as a mewling whimper shudders out of him. His dick twitching at full attention already dripping precum out of its tip as he shudders in pleasure from the tongue teasing him. Nodding his head roughly his arms jerk heavily against the scarf causing the bed frame to groan but hold steady. His toes curling in on themselves as he whimpers to a puddle. "Ont op eese... " his form convulsing against himself in wanting as his skin flushes like fire.

“You really think you’re in a position to be making demands right now?” He smirked before diving back between his husbands legs and licking his entrance slowly, teasing his rim with broad flat strokes to begin with. He couldn’t help but groan at the taste of his husband’s flesh; he always enjoyed every inch of his body.

His eyes flicked up to the scarf, pleased that it was holding steady. Like all of their devices for tying one another up it was enchanted; if you were just struggling for effect, or in pleasure, then that scarf wasn’t going to let you go; it would hold tight to you, but if you really wanted to be let go, it would untie itself and instantly free you. He always worried about pushing Hizashi too far when the full moon was upon them. That’s why he liked to make his intentions clear from the beginning.

Whimpering around the gag Hizashi bucked his hips a bit as more pre seed leaked from his tip. His hole dripping and throbbing against Shouta's tongue. His breath catching around the gag as he huffs desperately for his peak. His teeth biting down roughly over the gag as his hands grip the scarf tightly, his biceps flexing wide stretching his skin as though he has lifted for years. His eye lands on Shouta watching him as it glows dimly against his shadowed expression. His nostrils flaring smelling the air as his growls bubble in his chest.

"aunt ooor" his jaw cracking slightly as his teeth bite harder bending the rubber down a bit.

Shouta kept up his ministrations, slowly pushing his tongue inside him with tiny jabbing motions until he had as much of his tongue inside his husband. At that point he began to undulate his tongue, letting it roll like a wave inside of him. He looked up at his bratty husband asking for more and smirked, carefully retracting his tongue. “How many fingers do you want?” He asked him, kissing the side of his right knee, wiping his filthy saliva covered mouth on the blonde.

Drooling in pleasure his body twitched as his eye rolling back from his head as his heart hammers out of his chest. "Hive" arching against Shouta his whines grew louder as he started becoming frustrated with the situation. He restraints tugging roughly bruising his wrists in the process. "Hall hingers, hist he hannit."

He had to close his eyes for a moment because damn he could cum from just those words alone. “Such a filthy puppy you are,” he breathed, his chest flushing in pleasure. “But if you cum I’m stopping and my dick’s getting in on the action. Is that clear?” He smirked. “One snap means pause, two snaps mean stop. Okay?” He reminded him. He didn’t want to go too far too fast and hurt him. 

He started off with one finger pushing into Hizashi, but that really didn’t last all that long, he’d worked him over well with his tongue and loosened him up properly. He pushed in a second before locating his prostate, rubbing against it none too gently, already adding in a third.

Jolting up from the bed in an arching swing his eye glowed brighter as a primal howling growl escaped him, the rubber ball having deep teeth marks biting through it as he thrashed against Shouta's hand. His neck muscles straining as he tugged roughly against the scarf, the headboard groaning loudly as he yanked harder trying to keep his sanity against those sinful fingers. "Hoha!" His release came quickly covering his chest with his cum and shooting his own face fully blinding his good eye. "Hahgh!" His voice barked out loudly in the room. His chest heaving heavily as he flops back onto the pillows hanging loosely from the headboard like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Couldn’t even make it to four fingers,” he tsked. “I’m going to have to teach you better control one of these days,” he teased, carefully pulling his fingers out of his husband. “I’m going to fuck you now Puppy. I’m going to make you cum again but you tell me if it’s too much. Only chance. Do you want to keep the ties and the gag?” He said, stroking his own cock ever so slightly. 

Shuddering he nods quickly with a whine as he shifts a bit from how sensitive he had become, his right eye closed completely from his own mess he had made of himself while his left stared blindly out into the room. His tip swollen and wanting as it dribbled more thick cum onto his stomach. Arching upwards weakly his ears perked up at hearing him move his teeth placed firmly into the gag, his wrist a raw and inflamed red color from rope burn. Unintelligible mumbles sneak past the rubber as his body shudders again. 

“Hey. Show me you can still snap for me babe,” he said gently, looking at his wrists and frowning. He quickly added another cushioning charm and a spell to sooth any pain there. He wasn’t going to try and remove anything from Hizashi, he clearly wanted this (needed this) right now. 

“Gunna fuck you so good Puppy,” he breathed, slowly pushing into his husband, giving him a few moments to get used to the new intrusion. He new he’d be over sensitive right now, but he knew how to push his husband to his limits just right.

A very quiet snap left his hand as he tried to follow simple instructions. A whimper leaves his mouth again as he felt Shouta inside him, his legs wrapping firmly around his waist as he looks blindly for his husband. His hips bucking heavily against him as he mewls pathetically around the gag, his chest heaving as he reared up against the heavy rod inside him, blank shots leaving his tip aching and wanting more. 

“Shhhh I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he promised, one hand stroking his face. A loud moan ripping from his throat as he felt Hizashi tighten around him. Shouta’s hips jackhammered for only a few more minutes, too far gone just from watching his husband fall apart again and again. “Zashi!” He whimpered out before spilling into his, hips grinding hard up against him. “Fuck Hizashi. Such a good puppy for me,” he babbled.

Shivering as though frozen solid he moans quietly before removing his teeth from the rubber of the gag, drool sliding past the ball soaking the pillow he as collapsed back against. "Agg howt eese" poking his tongue around the gag trying to dislodge it from his mouth with little success, his eye firmly shut from his own cum still dripping down his face. Trying to rub against his arm to clear his vision he whines in frustration at still being unable to see. "Huck his hurns"

Shouta pulled out of his husband carefully, moving quickly to fill Hizashi’s empty hole with the green gem tipped plug he’s grabbed. “Stay still,” he chided, his own legs feeling like rubber as he grabbed his wand, cleaning off his husband’s face before collapsing next to him and removing the gag and scarf. “You’re perfect Hizashi,” he smiled.

Panting as though he had run a marathon his eye blinked open showing the still glowing iris, once his hands were freed he immediately wrapped his arms around Shoutas neck and clung to him like a cat. His nails pricking gently against Shoutas skin, as his hair clung damply to his forehead. "I love you Shouta." Rubbing his face quietly against his husbands scruff his heart slowly getting back into it's normal pace. Nipping his ear gently he looks at the discarded gag with a frown. "We may need a new one soon, I was able to nearly feel my teeth together this time."

“I love you too. Always here to help you work through your tension,” he whispered, kissing his forehead. “We can either go to that shop down knockturn alley, or we can check out that muggle shop on the high street,” he nodded. “We can go by later if there’s time between Sasaki coming back and the moon coming out,” he murmured. “But now I want you to get some sleep, you mist be exhausted,” he said.

Having completley forgotten about Sasaki coming back he looks at the clock with a frown. "He said lunch time he would be back... depending on what all is going to happen..." shaking his head he clings to Shouta as though his life depended on it he shudders a little bit before bowing his head against his shoulder. His earlier worries spiraling in and out of his head at the thought of being carted away still zipped around his brain. Losing what little time he had with Shouta for sleep seemed laughable. "I don't need to sleep, I'm still wide awake." The bags under his eyes completely selling the lie. 

“Just a little bit of sleep Zashi. Just an hour?” He coaxed. “I’ll even let you be the little spoon for a change,” he smiled. “It’s part of our ritual, napping together after you return home,” he smiled, stroking his hair. He knew his husband was scared, and he had no idea how to help. “Would you like a small sleeping draught?” He asked.

Pausing at the thought of being the little spoon he bites his lip. "I mean... it is our ritual I suppose... I dont need any more potions today though but... I can really be the little spoon?" A little flash of excitement zips past his face as he searches Aizawa's lovingly. Slowly releasing him he turns over on his side and examines his wrist for a moment to assess the damage till his head touched the soft down pillows and passed out into oblivion nearly instantly.

“Of course you can be the little spoon, my love. I think you’ve deserved it,” he smiled, moving with his husband to wrap himself around him, as close as he could manage. “You mean the world to me. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you; dementors will never get close to you,” he whispered before kissing the back of his head and closing his own eyes, falling asleep with his body wrapped protectively around him.

A few hours pass as Zashi napped his breathing even and light, growling snores escaping his mouth as he slumbered, his limbs having stretched out taking the majority of the bed up with a starfish like pose. His face pressed firmly into the pillow drooling more, the silver plug catching the fire light causing the gem to throw little green spectral dancing lights from the flames. Shifting a little he buries his head under the pillow causing his snores to grow louder. 

Shouta was up and out of bed after a few hours, admiring his husband’s sleeping form. He loved the man more than anything on Earth and would stop at nothing to keep him safe. After leaving the bedroom carefully, he pulled out the mobile phone he had for while they were in the muggle world. He wasn’t great at using them, but it was safer than using owls out here. 

Hitoshi, things are a little messy at home right now. Hizashi and I have a meeting with the ministry at noon. If you and Denki can stay out until at least three I would appreciate it. I’ll up your allowance this week. Dad x

With that sent to his son he moved to tidy up the mess made the night before, and to make sure there was plenty of food left for Hizashi when he woke.


End file.
